Fan Fiction
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Elena logs onto Uncharted Fan Fiction and she's not impressed. Who can make it better? Certainly not Nate and Sully, who are too busy getting a good laugh from it! Nate and Sully face up to Elena's wrath and a Fan Fiction,  a crap one,  is created...


**Fan Fiction**

_As Chloe's arms slowly wrapped around his neck, he knew that he had finally found love. Not the pathetic spark he had had with Elena before he abandoned her on the night of their wedding but the true flame. Nate's lips locked and he thought back to how much better Chloe was at this than Elena. Her tongue entered his mouth. He could feel his wedding ring on his finger. Almost as a guilty token. Breaking it off with Chloe, much to her confusion, he took the ring off and threw it as far as possible. _

_Sully smiled broadly. The kid had found love, even if it meant the destruction of another woman's world. He looked over his shoulder to see Elena, slumped against the wall, a pile of drugs at her side. What a waste, he thought to himself. Good looking, though not as fine as Chloe, but she hadn't been herself ever since Nate had left her waiting in that wedding bed, all alone. She had tried to keep it together but when the drugs became available, well… Elena's heart had been broken and he didn't blame her. Still he was happy for some reason. Maybe it was because he didn't care. But no. He had cared about Elena, technically his daughter in law, until Nate started with Chloe again. After that…_

_Turning away from the scene of Chloe and Nate slowly undressing themselves he made his way to Elena's corpse. Bending his creaking knees, he looked at her. She had been beautiful. Before the drugs, of course. He turned his eyes from her ruined face to her left hand. The wedding ring was still in place. She had kept hope until the very end. Looking around he lifted her hand and slowly slid the ring off. He checked it over with a practiced eye. The little thing could make a small profit. Standing up he pocketed the ring, patting a hand against his pocket. Looking around he saw Nate and Chloe again._

"_Goddamnit, that's steamy."_

_The he had an idea. Going back to Elena, he took her shirt and lifted-_

"I die!"

Elena was in shock. She had had a few spare minutes of time, so she had decided to look up Uncharted Fan Fiction. Looking at the newest updated, she had seen one innocently labelled 'Elena and Nate: Infinite Love'. She thought it sounded a bit cheesy but it had good reviews, so why not?

Infinite love her ass. 50 chapters of Nate and Elena's love slowly breaking down and when Chloe turned up in chapter 23 and started having Nate behind her back. That was horrible. Of course the writer had tried to make Nate seem guilty but by the end he had started to misspell her name! What the hell! Then when she had found the drugs in chapter 37 and started up. She had read about herself disintegrating and in Chapter 47 when Nate looked to save her from that… He had been running to her, shouting her name, trying to save her life, but then again, who could resist a topless Chloe leaning out of a window?

"Nate!" Nate came flying out of the bedroom, thinking of danger. Instead he found his wife in front of a laptop.

"Elena, don't do that. What's wrong?"

In response she turned the laptop to him but made no answer. Curiosity aroused he turned the laptop to see. What he read was some stupid story about him, yes, him! giving up Elena for Chloe and Elena eventually succumbing to drugs. Then there was that scene in the rain, where they kissed, the threesome with Sully and the threesome with Elena and Chloe, not to mention finding out that Harry Flynn had really been his father and he and Chloe were actually brother and sister AND that was all with his unborn child in Elena's stomach. Some kids nowadays had too much imagination, he concluded as he closed the laptop.

Elena's head whipped around at the sound of the laptop closing.

"What do you think?"

She was furious to find Nate laughing.

"That's brilliant! So Funny!"

"Funny! You think it's 'funny' that I die!"

Nate recoiled. Whoops, he'd put Elena in full on anger mode.

"No, I-"

Sully came charging through the door.

"Hey kids! What's going on?" He said, noticing their faces.

Nate pushed the laptop towards him trying not to laugh. Sully sat down heavily and began to read. Hours passed, Sully completely silent. Eventually he clicked with the mouse, and started read. He wrote a bit and pushed the laptop towards Elena. She took it warily. It read:

_Author: Saggy_Sully_

_Wow that was total like awesome. I love it so much 4 it great storyline and stunning conclusion? I think that you should write more4. Sully's my fav caise he so awesome and drke was kinda okay but sully was good. Bye._

Elena looked up at him, fury in her eyes.

Nate took the laptop quickly and started typing. He grinned at Elena and handed it over.

_Author: Nate_Drake89_

_I like how Nate gets both and the descriptions of Elena make me want to get her pregnant. Wait, looks like I already did lol!_

Elena looked up at their excited faces, chest heaving.

"You think this is funny!"

Sully looked to say yes, and then he saw her face. Nate started to grip his arm.

"Sully?"

Sully was backing off. "Mad, remember Flynn, nose, broken…"

They both sprinted out of the apartment as fast as they could. Sully broke down wheezing and Nate pulled him up.

"Now's not the time to go down!"

They both screamed as Elena approached. Their terrified faces shutting the door in her face was the last she saw.

**She stood by the window**, waiting for them to come back. She was so going to kill them. She heard a 'ping' behind her alerting her to a message. She tore her eyes away from the window and moved to the laptop. She wiped away a tear as she thought of that damn Fan Fiction wishing her dead.

She looked at her mail.

One message.

She opened it up, revealing the message.

_Go to Fan Fiction. Top entry._

She frowned. The email address was from no one she knew. She headed to Google and typed in 'Uncharted Fan Fiction'. Top link. She looked at the second entry, which she guessed had been the top before replaced with a story called 'The Wonderful Adventures of Charlie Cutter' with 17 good reviews. Might have to check that out later…

She saw the one reading:

'Elena Drake, read this.'

She went into it:

_We're sorry. You're the best so we made this._

'_Suddenly Elena coughed into life, startling Sully away. Nate broke off with Chloe, throwing her off a cliff, discovering she was a harpie that had entranced him. He made his way over and lifted Elena up, saying how he loved her._

_9 months later their child was born (which somehow survived the drugs and all) and they went on a rocking holiday with Sully to Disneyland._

_I love you, Elena._

_Sully thinks you're pretty cool too._

_Yeh, likee your super aweasome ans a daughter to me. 4 ever._

She smiled at Sully's entry at the bottom. Looking at the author she saw:

Nate_Drake89 and Saggy_Sully.

She looked out of the window again to see two men carrying a stupidly big pile of roses, arguing. She laughed; she was going to need one hell of a big vase.

**Total win for Sully's spelling mistakes.**


End file.
